


half flirting half imaginary attempt at murder

by Hasumi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: edited very slightly bc how ooc they both seemed made my teeth itch, it's still iffy but i liked how i wrote it so i need to preserve it, this was written in july 2016 and never finished and i dont have a brain so its staying unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasumi/pseuds/Hasumi
Summary: How incorrigible.





	half flirting half imaginary attempt at murder

“Bang, bang~”

Two rubber bands find their way bouncing off the back of Keito’s head, his shoulders hiking up in surprise over the sudden contact. His attention is clearly caught, but with the sound of papers shuffling and his fingers drumming against his desk, he’s trying to pretend otherwise.

Still, Eichi is persistent-- but he knows better than to go too far, which is why he settles on flinging one more rubber band at the base of his neck.

“Do you find some kind of enjoyment out of giving me trouble?” he finally mutters, his voice touched with that special brand of ‘annoyance’ that only Eichi can manage to get out of him. “I know class only just finished, but I’m sure you can find it in yourself to hold back on being childish for one second.”

Eichi smiles now, slightly leaning forward from his desk. “Ah, spare me your lectures for today Keito.. Isn’t it pleasant outside? Not too warm, not too cold, perfect for a quick stroll--”

“Don’t change the subject so easily; you know more than anyone than to start something you can’t finish.”

“It was only to catch your attention, is all.. If class has already finished, why push yourself to do more dull work?” Eichi laughs lightly, slowly lifting himself out of his seat. “Things have calmed down for a bit in terms of school events; though we shouldn’t forget about our mandatory unit activities... It’s our time to relax a little as members of the student council, is it not?”

Keito finally turns around to face him, giving him that signature stern look of his that tells Eichi “yes, you’ve successfully pushed his buttons today”, having to push up his glasses from the bridge of his nose before he continued to speak.

“For someone who’s student council president, you do like to jump at whatever chance you can find to slack off; haven’t I heard this suggestion from you before?” he pauses himself there, the legs of his chair making a particularly loud squeaking sound as he pushes it back to stand up. “Our schedule may be a bit light as of now, but that doesn’t mean I still don’t have work to do. I was trying to put some finishing touches on my notes for the day-- it’s not my fault you decided to wait on me.”

“Isn’t that what dear friends do? I was trying to be patient as always, but with your weak spots laid out openly in front of me.. I couldn’t help but come in and strike, with a bang, bang~!”

Keito scrunches his nose up at that, a slight shake of his head and he’s already packing up to leave. The emperor takes this as his signal to move, gentle steps circling around Keito as he makes his way in front of the other. “Of course, it’s honorable to see you paying close attention to the weaknesses of those who may oppose you-- but committing treason on one of your own men is…”

“Funny, right? The emperor can certainly have impressive skills, but it gets so boring only using them for what they’re meant for.” 

Keito opens his mouth to say something else, even just a quick “How incorrigible.” before Eichi lightly places his hand on top of his, soft fingers slightly curling underneath and pressing into his calloused palm. He reacts quickly ( and rather embarrassingly, might he add), almost yanking his hand back fast enough to slap the papers off his desk as Eichi’s melodic laughter rings in his ear again.

“Are you really that on edge? You can take a moment to relax, the kingdom isn’t going to collapse at this very second.” he prods, leaning over the desk as his lips curl into a teasing smile. His playful teasing only throws the other teen off even further, the other feeling uncharacteristically flustered as he fiddles with his glasses on impulse. The other student takes this moment as a chance to strike, giving Keito another warm benevolent smile as he pushes forward before he can get the opportunity to speak.


End file.
